


Life of the Titans

by HadesLittleGirl (HellionOfTheOutlaws22)



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, RIORDAN Rick - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big brother Iapetus, Big brother Oceanus, Chaos, Chaos why, Daddy Issues, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Good Person Hades, Hestia is a princess, I love her, Iapetus is a little shit, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kronos is deaged, Kronos was a bad father, Major Character Injury, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oceanus is a mom, Please Don't Kill Me, Poseidon is awkward, Protective Poseidon (Percy Jackson), Zeus's (Percy Jackson) A+ Parenting, everyone is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellionOfTheOutlaws22/pseuds/HadesLittleGirl
Summary: A whole bunch of stuff I've written about the Titans being good peop...titans? Please don't hate on me.
Relationships: Hades & Hestia (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades & Poseidon (Percy Jackson), Hestia & Kronos, Hyperion & Kronos (Percy Jackson), Iapetus & Kronos, Kronos & Ethan Nakamura, Kronos & Oceanus, Kronos/Rhea (Percy Jackson), Luke Castellan & Kronos, Percy Jackson & Poseidon, Percy Jackson & The Olympians, Poseidon & Oceanus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Baby Kronos part 1

Kronos clung to Chaos with a whimper, the small titan’s gold eyes squeezed firmly shut.

“Please be careful with him. He’s very fragile at the moment, and Iapetus and Oceanus will kill me if anything happens to him.” The Primordial stressed as he pried Kronos off him and passed him to Hestia.

The child clung to the goddess, nuzzling his face into her neck.

“He likes your warmth. It’s similar enough to Hyperion that he might calm down with you.” Chaos smiled fondly.

“Be good, Kronos.” The Creator murmured, kissing the child’s head.

Kronos mewled in response, clinging now to a surprised Hestia.

The Primordial vanished and the gods stared down at their worst enemy, now a very small and young child.

“I say we just kill him.” Zeus broke the silence, glaring at the gurgling creature that was their father.

“Agreed.” Hera and Demeter voiced, looking at the child in distaste.

“No. We’ve been asked to rehabilitate him, and that is what we’ll do.” Hestia growled, glaring at her youngest brother.

Hades and Poseidon shrugged, the former going to join Hestia and gently touching Kronos’ cheek.

“He is not a threat like this, brother. If we can rehabilitate him, fix him-” Hades trailed off, his black eyes soft as Kronos squealed happily at him.

“Pets!” The baby-Titan babbled.

“You have the same aura as Iapetus.” Hestia giggled at Hades’ confused frown.

The Underworld King gently took Kronos from the eldest Olympian, smiling down at the child.

“You’re really cute for a psychopath.” He grumbled.

Kronos giggled and reached a fist up to grab Hades’ hair.

“Ow!” Hades yelped, flinching as his hair was pulled violently.

Kronos squealed happily and Hades hesitated before smiling gently at him.

“Pets!” Kronos yelled again, clapping happily.

Poseidon watched silently, his eyes darting back and forth between Hades and Kronos, and Zeus.

Zeus raised his bolt and aimed it at Kronos who turned in Hades’ arms to stare at the crackling weapon before he started screaming.

It wasn’t a ‘feed me’ kind of scream, it was a scream of pure and unfiltered terror as tears filled the baby’s eyes and he clung to Hades, wailing at the top of his lungs.

Zeus and the other Olympians froze, staring at Kronos with wide eyes.

A flash of light and the smell of sea spray filled the air as Oceanus appeared, stalking towards Hades and ripping Kronos from the stunned God’s arms.

The Titan of the Ocean cradled the Lord of Time gently against his chest, tucking Kronos’ head under his chin.

“Shh little one, it’s alright. That’s not him.” He crooned, rubbing Kronos’ back.

Iapetus stepped out of the shadows, a furious glare on the peaceful Titan of the West's face.

“What did you do to him?” Iapetus snarled, joining Oceanus in comforting Kronos.

“Can you take him?” Oceanus looked pained as he bounced his younger brother.

Iapetus almost smiled. “He doesn’t know anyone but you. You are the eldest.” he pointed out.

Oceanus sighed, pressing his lips to the frightened baby’s head.

“Put that away boy.” The Eldest Titan snarled at Zeus. “You’ve scared him enough. Dear Chaos, what was the old man thinking?” Oceanus muttered the last part to himself.

Zeus pocketed the bolt and glanced at Poseidon who was fuming, his eyes burning into Oceanus’ skull. “And don’t look at me that way, Poseidon. I’m here for my brother.” The Titan snapped at his younger rival.

“What scared him?” Hestia asked gently, her fiery eyes trained on her infant father.

“Our father struck him down with lightning when Kronos was merely a newborn.” Iapetus told her. “Kronos was paralyzed until he was an adolescent, and he’s been terrified of lightning and the sky ever since.”

The Olympians all stared at him in shock. Oceanus hummed gently to Kronos, soothing the baby Titan to sleep.

“Chaos has said that he must stay here and be rehabilitated until he is full grown.” Hades said to Iapetus in a quiet voice.

“Of course he did.” the Titan sighed. He turned to his eldest brother. “You’ll take the first shift?”

Oceanus scowled but agreed, much to Poseidon’s dismay. “You get the night shift, brat.”

Iapetus smirked and shadow-travelled away, leaving his eldest and youngest brothers with the Olympians.

  
An hour later, Oceanus sat in a rocking chair with Kronos wrapped in a blanket and nursing from a bottle, the elder titan humming as Kronos suckled, staring up at his brother with big gold eyes.

“You are far too cute, sweetest.” Oceanus muttered, remembering how his mother had forced each of his titanic siblings upon him. He may have been fully male but he was more maternal than all his sisters, except maybe Rhea.

A light knock on the door made him sit up and adjust Kronos in his arms.

“Yes, Poseidon?” He smirked.

The younger sea deity came in, closing the door behind him. “How did you know?” He demanded.

Oceanus shrugged and set Kronos’ bottle aside, shifting the baby and patting his back. “I always know these things, Poseidon.” The elder deity responded.

Kronos opened his mouth in a wide yawn only to burp and scare himself.

Poseidon laughed gently and leaned against the wall.

Oceanus pulled Kronos back and cooed at him, making the child frown.

“Can I hold him?” Poseidon asked quietly, wringing his hands.

Oceanus looked up in surprise, staring at Poseidon. “You want to?” He demanded incredulously.

Poseidon nodded, looking nervous.

“Come here, boy.” He beckoned.

Poseidon inched closer and stood there awkwardly, his eyes on his infant father.

Oceanus sighed and stood up, gesturing for Poseidon to sit in the rocking chair. He did and the titan eased Kronos into the god’s arms, showing him how to cradle the titan baby.

He watched as Poseidon’s spine began to relax and his sea green eyes focused on Kronos’ sleepy gold eyes.

“He didn't want to kill you, you know.” The firstborn Titan confessed.

Poseidon looked at him in disbelief.

“Our father cursed him before Hestia was born, when we killed Ouranos. He panicked when Rhea introduced Hestia to Gaia and Tartarus, and they both bestowed a second and third curse upon him. He couldn’t break the curses and so he had to rid himself of you and your siblings before you did as Ouranos and Gaia had predicted and destroyed him, and all of the life on Gaia’s surface with him.”

Poseidon glanced down at baby Kronos again as the child discovered his tiny fist and began sucking on his knuckles.

"You know, I think this may actually work out." The second youngest child of Kronos and Rhea admitted. 

* * *

Hestia and Poseidon were the ones who spent the most time with Kronos. Hades spent as much time as he could with his infant father, visiting often.

Apollo and Hermes came around curiously and found themselves bonding with the child, always monitored by Iapetus or Oceanus.

Aphrodite came around, dragging Artemis with her to meet the tiny baby while he was feeding and preparing to sleep.

Oceanus eventually was able to naturally feed Kronos, which Iapetus and Poseidon teased him endlessly about until Oceanus reminded Iapetus that he had been nursed by the aquatic titan as well.

Kronos was still very tiny and dependant on his brothers and eldest daughter who was hellbent on rehabilitating the titan of time.

* * *

Oceanus raised an eyebrow as he met Poseidon, Hades, Iapetus and a couple demigods outside of Poseidon’s Olympus home with Kronos in his arms, the baby titan awake and calm.

“Brother.” Iapetus greeted stiffly.

Oceanus rolled his eyes and held out his spare arm. “Give me a hug, you impudent limpet.” He demanded.

Iapetus grinned and tucked himself against Oceanus’ side, allowing Kronos to grab hold of his finger.

“Nephews.” Oceanus nodded to Hades and Poseidon.

“Uncle. This is my son Percy, and Hades’ son Nico. They played a large part in the recent wars.” Poseidon rested a hand on Percy’s shoulder, the boy that looked just like his father.

“Percy was also able to best me and Kro.” Iapetus added helpfully.

That got Oceanus’ attention. “Well.” He said with surprise. “Hyperion and Atlas will be extremely jealous of you, Percy.” he grinned.

Percy scowled. “I’ve beat them too.” He grumbled.

Nico, the son of Hades, grinned and elbowed him. Iapetus burst out laughing and Oceanus chuckled.

“Be proud, Poseidon.” He told the younger deity.

Kronos whined and fussed in the titan’s embrace and Nico perked up, tilting his head and staring at the baby.

“Would you like to hold him, Nico?” Oceanus offered, earning a surprised look.

“Can I?” Nico glanced up at Hades who shrugged. “If you like.”

The boy darted forward and held out his arms for the child. Kronos calmed down at the boy’s touch, blinking wide gold orbs.

“He’s so small.” Nico murmured in awe.

Iapetus smirked and Percy peeked over Nico’s shoulder. “Aww.” The green eyed teen cooed.

Kronos chose to sneeze then, and stared at his nose, cross-eyed, in bewilderment. Percy booped the baby’s nose and Nico grinned.

Oceanus relaxed, leaning against Iapetus as he yawned. “Tired, αδελφός μητέρα?”

Oceanus elbowed the younger in the chest.

"OW!" Iapetus whined. "Fuck you." He mumbled.

"Sure but you're on the bottom." Oceanus smirked.

Hades and Poseidon stared at them in disbelief and Percy and Nico were covering Kronos' ears.

"I thought you liked the bottom, brother mine." Iapetus retorted.

Oceanus shrugged. "I already have 300 daughters, I do not need any more." 

"OKAY WE'RE DONE." Percy yelled. 


	2. Alpha versus Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oceanus cares for his siblings and shares a heat with Hyperion.  
> Omega!Oceanus, Alpha!Hyperion, Alpha!Phoebe, Omega!Iapetus, Omega!Kronos, Alpha!Krios, Omega!Koios, Omega!Rhea, Alpha!Mnemosyne, Omega!Themis, Alpha!Tethys, Alpha!Theia

“Koios, Krios, leave Iapetus and Kronos alone!” Oceanus yelled from where he was feeding Hyperion and Phoebe. 

Krios dragged Koios away from the youngest two titans and Iapetus nuzzled Kronos as the youngest whimpered. 

Rhea came and brought Kronos back to the nest where Oceanus pressed the smallest titan to his side. 

Phoebe licked her nectar-stained lips and snuggled her littlest brother, covering him in her scent. “Hush, Kro.” The female crooned. 

Kronos whined and blinked down at his legs mournfully. Oceanus growled protectively, pulling Iapetus and Rhea into the nest and bringing Hyperion closer. 

The second brother tilted his head back and let out a keening noise, summoning Themis, Krios, Koios, Mnemosyne, Theia, and Tethys back to the nest. 

Oceanus purred, hearing the small feet coming closer until he could see his other siblings running towards them. The titans scrambled into the nest and pressed their smaller bodies against Oceanus’ biggest one, each of them yipping or whining excitedly. 

Hyperion buried his face in Oceanus’ shoulder, purring happily. 

* * *

Oceanus stood up gracefully, glancing down at the pile of small bodies in his nest. 

All the children of Gaia and Ouranos were peacefully asleep, Kronos and Iapetus in the center of the pile. 

He shook his head with a fond smile and stepped out, going to stand in the doorway of their underground cavern. He couldn’t see any of the sky, making him breathe a sigh of relief. 

“Tired, Oceanus?” Hyperion’s voice murmured in his ear. The second born son was smirking, arms crossed against his chest as he joined his elder brother. 

“Restless.” Oceanus corrected. 

“Aww, is it nearly that time of year?” Hyperion teased, even as he ducked his head and nosed at Oceanus’ neck. The elder scowled but didn't deny it. 

“Shall we allow Rhea and Phoebe to watch the younger ones?” The alpha, as was what they called Hyperion and Phoebe’s status, suggested eagerly. 

Oceanus hesitated. “I don’t want to leave Kronos, Hyp.” he admitted. 

Hyperion grew serious and sent out soothing pheromones, which Oceanus inhaled gratefully. He was the head omega, the maternal and sensitive one of the two statuses. 

He had become uneasy about leaving Kronos, since the last time, Ouranos had crippled the youngest omega titan. 

“I understand, Ocean. But you still need to take care of yourself. It will do Kronos no good if you neglect your own needs.” Hyperion reasoned. 

Oceanus sighed and turned to face him, scenting the younger in return. Hyperion tilted his head back, exposing his neck with a pleased, low purr. 

“Mother also believes I may bear fruit this season.” The elder revealed. 

Hyperion stiffened in surprise, a lump forming in his toga. He licked his lips and pressed his palm to the omega’s stomach. “I would like to see you with child.” He admitted. 

“Go wake Rhea.” Oceanus grinned, pulling away from Hyperion. “No one is to leave the nest until we return.” he added seriously. 

The alpha smirked and darted back to the nest, while Oceanus pressed his hand to the wall of the cave. 

“Mother, we need a separate den to spend my heat. Please guard the children.” He prayed. 

The wall dissolved into a doorway into a narrow path, light visible at the end. 

He saw Hyperion coming towards him gleefully and they slipped inside, a thin wall forming to separate them. The omega pressed a fierce kiss to his alpha's lips, allowing himself to relax and give in to his heat. 

* * *

"Oceanus?" Rhea asked gently, finding her eldest brother emptying his stomach outside their cave. 

Oceanus wiped his mouth and turned to face her. She tucked herself against his side, nuzzling him comfortingly while emanating calming pheromones. 

He smiled tiredly. "I'm alright, Rhea." He assured. 

She pressed her cheek to his bare belly, noticing the small swell and weight gain. 

"It appears your last heat was fruitful, brother." She commented. 

He blushed, stroking her hair. "It would appear so, darling sister." he agreed. 

She grinned and kissed his stomach, sensing the lives within. 

"Does Hyperion know?" she inquired. 

He shook his head, smirking. "I will tell him this evening. Could you watch our other siblings?" He requested. 

She smirked too, knowing how her oldest Alpha brother would react. "Of course. Enjoy yourselves." 

He gasped playfully, eyes wide in mock-horror. "Rhea! We would never!" 

She burst out laughing. 

* * *

"Where's Oceanus?" Hyperion asked Rhea, who was sitting in the nest grooming Kronos. 

The young omega girl smirked, nodding her head towards the cave where Hyperion and Oceanus had spent their heat. 

He nodded, stepping over Krios and Koios, who were tumbling around on the ground. 

"Boys." Rhea growled sternly. 

Hyperion laughed and ducked his head as he went into the cave. 

He found himself surprise to see Oceanus fixing up a second, smaller nest, the omega so caught up in his work that he didn't see the alpha.

A pool of water had appeared beside the nest, full of sparkling, crystal clear freshwater. 

The brightest alpha glowed with pride when he saw the subtle outward curve of his brother's belly, literally glowing a brighter gold. 

Oceanus grinned as he finished off his birthing nest, sensing the younger. 

"You're carrying." Hyperion stated with a dorky grin. 

Oceanus nodded, settling into the nest with a content hum. "Rhea senses ten." He informed him. 

Hyperion glowed even brighter, feeling happier than he had ever felt before. 

Oceanus laughed as the alpha tackled him in a hug, then spent the rest of the night ravishing the omega. 

Rhea knew she was right. 


End file.
